Power Ranger Star Driver (Radio Play)
by U.R Diamond
Summary: Power Rangers: Star Drivers This is the first episode of a new audio drama from Jem Productions. When 6 friends explore deeper inside of their usual hang out spot, they find something absolutely powerful! Little do they know that their find will throw them on a wild ride of adventure they could have never dreamed of! Stay Tune!


**Power Ranger:**

**Star Drivers**

Cast:

Damian Johnson Aka Dj- Mu-sama

Alex Presley- Miles locke

Jade Smith- Green

Sadie Miles- Shannon

Lexi Anderson- Manny

Sean Anderson- Sean

Zeta- Timmeh

Zazh-Brandon

Ryza-Mizu

* * *

Pronunciation  
Galvatrons- (Gal- Va-Trons)

Galvan- (Gal-van)

Zazh- (Za-sh)

Ryza- (Rise-a)

Malus- (Mal- Us )

* * *

Video:remove the *

ht*tp:*/yo*utu*.be/mxNmY9AneDs

**Ep 1: Shooting Stars Part 1/2**

Zeta: There was once a civilization that lived long before your time. They were superior to the other worlds, but they had no desire to flaunt their technology or their power. Instead they shared it with races that were less fortunate. That was... until the war…..

(Sound of lasers being fired and troops fighting. Then the sound of Galvatrons)

Zeta: A being of hatred came from the peaceful race. She called herself a**n** Empress and used her forces and knowledge of their technolog**ie****s** to create an army… from a plant of know**n** as Galvan.

(Sounds of destruction in the background. Than sounds of shining lights)

Zeta: However a team of heroes arose and fought the Empress with all the**ir** might. Unable to destroy her they locked her away in a prison, a jewel of unparalleled beauty, now known as the Galactic Tear. With their very lives they placed the Galactic Tear on a planet that had no life, in hopes it would be safe…

-Billions of Years Later

(School Bell rings and the sound of kids leaving the room)

(DJ is outside by the football field practicing Kendo.)

DJ: (Grunts)

Jade: Heeey~

DJ: Huh?

(Jade is seen, waving to him and runs over.)

Jade: Hey! Dj what are you doing over there**?** We need to go, Sean and the others are waiting for us! (a giggle and happy tone) The beach calls! –

Dj : Oh? Is it the weekend already, time sure flies when you're in school –sarcastic-

Jade: -Confused sounding- I think it takes forever….

Dj: Sigh- Jade…. only you wouldn't get it..

Jade: Get what? (DJ begins to walk away, footsteps) WAIT! Dj... What don't I get? –fades out on her running after Dj-

(Scene Change)

(The sounds of water hitting the sand the sound of people sitting at the shore line)

Sean: See! Told you guys coming to this side of the Cove would be the best area- Smug attitude

Sadie: pffff, that's because we were always told that its dangerous here

Lexi: Like Sean always says (in fake manly voice) "What's life without a little…danger!" … never thinking how it's going to affect others. He may be my older brother but he's not as smart

Sadie: Got that right. (They both giggle)

Sean: Oh come on Sadie…Lexi you know you love it –joining them starting to laugh- Oh look, its Dj and Jade, I didn't think you two would get here –footsteps walking in the sand walk over to each other-

Dj: You think I'd let you have all the fun? I don't think so! (Sound of sparks flying between Dj and Sean)

Jade: …. I'm not here five minutes and you two are already messing up the sand! Don't hurt the beach, you monsters!

Alex: Jade, they're not actually doing anything. You should be use to their "contests" by now.

Jade: You don't understand, Alex… I can feel the sand cry… (cutely aggravated)

Sean: I'm sorry Jade, this is a special day after all. (Sean says with a positive tone)

Sadie: It is? What, did you finally pass a test?

Sean: It's the day all of us became friends. Dj, Jade, Sadie, Alex, Lexi, Me and my dwarf sister.

Lexi: I'm not a dwarf, yaGiant! (Sisterly comeback)

Sean: Yeah, suuuure. (Opens a cooler with drinks) Anyway, Let;s always be friends no matter the distance that might come between us (Opening of a soda can)

Dj: I'll drink to that!

Jade: You got any apple juice in there?

Lexi: Here ya go!

Alex: Alright, guys, let's toast it up!

(Many Cans open and laughter fading)

(Music changes to Ominous)

Zazh: I've almost done it. A few more modifications and I'll….

(A high-tech door opens and computers can be heard in the background)

Ryza: What are you doing… Zazh?- demanding-

(Loud beep)

Zazh: OH!? Ryza… I'm uh…. oh you know ehehehe, I was working on a way to free us from this Sub Dimension. –Excited-

Ryza: Is that so? Then, tell me this: Have you found a way to free the Empress from her slumber?

Zazh: Oh… well I suppose but-

Ryza: Malus was very clear. Bringing back the Empress is our number one priority. Now, show us some results!

Zazh:…Yes my Lady -Snarky-

(High tech door shuts)

Zazh: Now, time to test it.

(Pushes a button. Silence then a large Beam is discharged)

Zazh: It's working… it's working!

(sounds of the ship being shook and then, the discharge disappears)

Zazh: It worked! I tore a hole out of this Sub dimension! Hah! Now, then … let's see if I can send Ryza's Galvatron units down there. (Begins working with his computer)

(Back on Earth)

Dj: Whoa! Sadie, stop! That's way to high!

Sadie: Oh come on… It's part of the fun, Dj! Besides, I do this all the time on the weekends.

Sean: I bet I could climb that wall in no time.

Dj: (Glares at Sean for a moment) Wait Sadie ill join you should be fun.

Alex: DJ! Are you insane or has Sadie and her daredevil infected you?

Sean: If you're going so am I. But ill go higher AND faster.

Dj: Oh yeah?

Sean: Yeah!

Sadie: Would you girls stop your arguing?! I can't wait for you any longer!

Lexi: Jade, your not going are you?

Jade: Nope! Imma make a sand duck.

Lexi: Oh, ill help you out~

Alex: At least you guys aren't crazy like them. (Sigh)

Dj: Hey, Sean! I know ill beat you

Sean: Yo, Dj! You need to give it up! I've always been better than you.

Sadie: That's it! I'm done waiting ( She jumps into the water making a large splash)

Jade: Look at that! she made it.

Lexi: Nice splash, Sadie!

Alex: Jeez, why am I here again? (concerned)

Sean: Oh, great I missed it

Dj: Its all you're-

(Earthquake shakes the earth and rocks from the nearby cliff fall )

DJ: Crap! It's an earthquake!

Sean: LOOK OUT! –Calling out to the others-

Girls: -Scream-

Alex: Don't worry! I gotcha! Sadie, hold on!

Sadie: Right!

Sean: We gotta get down there!

Dj: No, wait! This place is shaking so much, you'll fall and die! Stay down until it ...

(Earthquake slowly ends)

DJ: … ends.

Sadie: Is everyone ok

Alex: Other than a crushed leg….

Jade: Don't blame me it was Lexi that dove at me

Lexi: Those rocks were coming right at us!

Sadie: You guys ok

Lexi: Uh-huh

DJ: Yeah

Sean: So everyone is ok.. that's good

Alex: Hey guys…. Was that cave always there?

(All get silent all that is heard is the sound of light footsteps on the sad as well as the waves crashing against the shore)

Sean: No, this is new…. Let's go inside!

Lexi: What!?

Alex: Are you crazy!?

Dj: Sean this ... this is reckless! Even for you!

Jade: I wanna see what's in there.~

Sadie: I'm with Sean and Jade on this one.

Sean: Come on, DJ. It's new and unexplored territory. It's just what we wanted to do as kids! You can come with me or stay here, that's up to you, but I'm going.

Jade: I'm coming! Wait for me!

(Silence falls for a moment)

Dj: Man… we can't let him go alone, Can we?

Lexi: Sigh… Sean can't you just be normal for once?

Alex:…..Wait! Guys, what do you think you're doing leaving me back here?! Hey!

(you Hear running in the sand. As they enter the cave all their footsteps echo, the sound of water drops all around)

Dj: -Coughs- Sean… this doesn't feel safe

Jade: This place is so cool~

Sean: Jade's right. This place is pretty cool looking. We're safe, guys, I pro- … what? …..(sees a large room with the gems in it) Hey, guys! C'mere, and look at this!

DJ: Whoa … look at this place …

Sadie: Hmm … this stonewall … it's not like the rest of the cave. It almost seems … man made.

Alex: But how long ago?

Sadie: Who knows?

Jade: Hmm … Hmmmmmm. Hmm?~ Ooo~ Pretty gems! Look, look, they even have a green one!~

Alex: This one is … Blue … like sapphire?

Sadie: This one looks like an Amber stone.

Jade: Amber?

Sadie: It's pretty much a Yellow gem.

Sean: Which makes this one Ruby

Lexi: This one is? Is this pink?… I hate pink…

Dj: Then why did you pick it up? Still … only five… what about that large on in the cent-

(As he spoke all of the Gems started to glow and another Earthquake started. Everyone Fell to the ground)

Sean: Ugh! (sound of him dropping the Ruby)

(Energy Is released into the room)

Dj: The Gem… grahhh (grabs it and it starts to glow again) Wait.. what?!

Sadie: What the?!

Alex: Hang on to something guys!

(Energy flies the room attacking all the gem holder but gets sent away by a force field. It turns its sights to Sean)

DJ: SEAN, NO!

Sean: (Scream of pain..)

ALL: (Pick your choice of work between: "Sean!" "No!" or "He's falling!"

(The energy flies out of the Cave)

(Everyone gets up)

Dj: What waas that?! What happened?!

Lexi: Bro … where … did he

All: (eveyone make a shocked gasp because this is where the Galvatrons appear from a portal in the sky)

Lexi: Huh?! Who are … what are those things?!

Alex: These guys don't look to friendly

Sadie: They don't even look human

Jade: There cute…

Dj: Whatever they are, here they come and id don't think they wanna play Volleyball

(They Start to fight… But the Galvatrons have them beat 2 to 1. Make some fighting grunts and such )

Dj: Heavy breaths- Man, first some weird light takes Sean and now some robots?! … am I dreaming? !

Lexi: If your dreaming.. so am I !

Jade: Ok ... they're not so cute...

(Fighting continues)

Alex: Man… they don't stop.

Sadie: What are we gonna do?

DJ: Crap …

( A strong gold light appears, making The Galvatrons stop and disappear)

Alex: Okay … what was that?

Dj: Whatever it was, looks like there gone… and so is Sean ..

(A glowing light)

Zeta: They may be gone but they will return. Those that are lost are always found again.

Lexi: Is that glowing orb … talking to us?

Jade: It's pretty~

Sadie: Don't touch it, goofball! (smacks Jades hand)

Alex: I knew it .. I'm dead…

Zeta: You are not dead … I am known as Zeta, Protector of the Planet Earth and Sage of the Stars. Go back to Cave and I'll explain everything to you

( The light disappears)

Dj: Wait… What about Sean?! Argh … it disappeared

Alex: Now, im confused

Sadie: If he said he can explain it, we have to see.

Dj: Sadie's right. Let's go back and see what this is all about.

(They ran back to the Cave.)

(Back to the Ship)

Ryza: Zazh… Explain to me what is going on?

Zazh: Its was me freeing our Empress.

Ryza: You… Zazh you're nothing but a fool!

Zazh: She is back, you know. Empress Celia. However, it seems we have a uninvited guessed

Ryza: Uninvited… you mean one of them?

Zazh: No he's different. Not the same as those that trapped us here. Regardless, when I recalled the Galvatrons, he was swept up in the energy from our portal

Ryza: You recalled them?! How dare you mess with my units and then have nothing to show for it?! What's more your little portal brought some garbage back. Argh! If those Galvatrons even have a SCRATCH on them, I'll-

Zazh: Ehehehehe, silly witch. Look, in order to summon the Empress, I have to open a portal. That accesses our power that keeps the Galvatrons in other worlds. If I would have let them continue, they wouldn't have come back.

Ryza: Hmm. So be it. I'm going to make a homecoming present of OUR Empress. Don't touch anything else! We want the ship to still be here when she appears before us.

Zazh: "We want the ship to still be here…" what a Robotic witch… Ehehehe but ill make a better gift for the Empress then that inferior General….

(Upon entering the Cave it look completely different)

Alex: Wasn't the cave dark and… not bright with lights

Jade: Its so pretty~

Sadie: I really wonder how the world appears in your eyes, Jade.

Lexi: Woah.. what are those?!

DJ: What are what?

Lexi: These … THINGS!

(Lexi is looking blow and where there once was darkness looked like a hanger and 5 mighty looking vehicles awaited their view.)

Alex: THOSE ARE…no way…

Dj: What? What are they, Alex?

Jade: They're huge!

Alex: ZORDS… Dude, those are Zords … that means… Those gems, those robots, these Zords .. . could that make us?

Zeta: Your Correct Alex.

(The light appears and this time forms into a man)

Zeta: You are Earth's New Power Rangers.

To Be Continued...


End file.
